


siren's call

by romanope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, M/M, Mermaids, Pirates, Sirens, idk what else to tag this as they fuck on the shore, pirate!antonio, romano grows legs btw im too weak to write fish pussy porn yet, siren!romano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanope/pseuds/romanope
Summary: sailors with brains usually try to resist the temptation of the siren's call. except for the pirate captain, antonio, who seems to lack all sense of self-control. at least, when it comes to the beautiful boy with an enchanting voice and alluring golden eyes.one-shot, it's just porn babey





	siren's call

It was almost too easy to lure the pirate, he at least liked some challenge but he was sure he could’ve done the task without even singing, the man so enamored at the sight of him it was a simple task. He had gotten him close, scales on his body twinkling in the sunlight as his legs appeared with a glow, body completely bare as he sat on the shore.

Lovino hums lowly, a siren’s call over the crashing sound of waves, and the pirate was suddenly above him, over him, hands tentative but caressing bare, scaly skin, green eyes unable to tear their focus away from his own golden ones. He was close, so close, on top of him, close enough that at this point he would’ve killed him, he would’ve gnashed his throat or fatally bit his neck, would’ve found the dagger at his hip and stabbed his side, but he doesn’t.

Instead, when his hands circle around his neck, they grasp at the long, drenched curls, and when his lips found his neck he doesn’t seize the skin with his sharpened teeth, instead he kisses it in a feverish manner, gasping slightly as the pirate’s hands drift down his body, fondling his hips in a desperate manner. Antonio felt his throat dry quickly, suddenly unquenchably thirsty despite having just being immersed in water moments before, now unbelievably needy for the man now below him.

Lovino doesn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him. A pleased sigh leaves his lips when the pirate’s lips were claiming his body, pressing to his chest, marking love bites trailing down his body, something Lovino would’ve normally grimaced at he now found pleasure in. Antonio found no hesitance now that he had the mermaid beneath him, claiming the treasure for his own, believing to himself in some part of his mind that he was the one in control.

But Lovino wasn’t sure who was in control anymore. He had intended for himself to be, intended to take this man’s life but he found himself wanting his touches more, his lips pressing feverishly to his skin. But rather than sit idly and let him do as he pleased, he started to pull at the loose garments hiding his body from him, his lips parted, agape in a small gasp with the feeling of the pirate’s teeth scraping his skin, lips sucking red marks into it.

He didn’t care to be careful with his clothes, no, he tore it off impatiently, wanting the man above him equally as naked as he was. The low hanging shirt already revealed his chest, a sash at the waist the only thing keeping it closed, so he tugged it free, his hands now roaming the open chest, nails scratching it to leave marks himself. Antonio’s lips were now on his neck and below the fins that made his ears, kissing the dotted scales on his skin.

Once Lovino manages to jerk his pants down his legs, Antonio pressing his hips to Lovino’s grinding against him with pleased noise that tumble low from his lips, close to Lovino’s ear and making him shiver.

Breathless, the siren presses back against him, hooking one of his legs at his waist. Antonio didn’t wait to seize his leg at his knee, pushing it upward and holding it there, pushing Lovino’s lower half up and nearly folding him inward on himself. The pearls and decor hanging around his hips fell up his chest, both of them giving way to wordless gasps.

He’s surprised when he feels a finger press against his entrance, pushing in and stretching him - it wasn’t a feeling he was rather used to, his victims quite obviously never got this far, if he could call the pirate a victim anymore. He adjusts quickly, though, and soon another finger has slipped past his entrance, soon three, and Lovino finds himself bucking his hips against the feeling in him, a moan that rolled like waves against the sand pushing past his lips. When the fingers withdraw from him, he whines, only to be soothed by another kiss pressed roughly to his neck. He’s almost too caught up in the feeling that he doesn’t notice the pirate’s tip replace the fingers, pressing it against him, not quite in yet, teasingly.

The siren glares up at him, his face flushed and golden eyes pleading, desperate for the feeling he didn’t know he’d want so badly. An impatient whine, akin to a moan, bubbles up his throat, a wordless plea to get on with it already. The pirate chuckles, a cocky grin on his lips despite his own flushed and sweaty appearance, but he complies, pushing his thick length slowly into him, easing it to the hilt.

A moan tears through him, he cries out, his moans flow like a song more beautiful than the one that had trapped him here. He pushes his leg farther up, the one adjacent flat against the sand, spreading him out beneath him as Antonio starts to thrust into the tight heat, slowly, and his lips continue to tease at his collarbone, masking his own moans as Lovino whimpers in satisfaction, his eyes squeezing shut and all at once he finds himself lose control.

When Antonio’s lips move up, along his neck, his jaw, to the siren’s lips and pull him into a fevered kiss, Lovino circle his arms around the pirate’s neck, holding him in place as he drowns out his own moans into the other’s mouth, the sloppy and heated kiss almost hard to focus on with the pleasure of the other driving his cock into him. He quickens his pace, and Lovino’s voice squeaks, raising an octave as he tries to maintain the kiss with the sensations driving him to the point of pure ecstasy.

“ _Antonio_ ,” the pirate breathes from above him, pulling his lips back only inches from his. It confuses the siren, but his mind his is already blurry, so he just looks at him with a puzzled expression. “My name. _Say it_.”

Lovino is taken back at the nerve this man has, trying to take the control, though he himself seemingly believing he still has some amount to his own name here. “A-As _if_ ,” he dares to taunt, refusing him. “In your fucking dreams.” His voice is weak, while he tries to force some bite into it, but it’s anything but.

“Ah,” the pirate simply grins, a smirk almost, “I guess I’ll just have to force it out of you.”

Antonio’s next action is quick, Lovino almost doesn’t register it from how deeply lost in the pleasure he is. Both his legs are suddenly being push up, hooking over the pirate’s shoulders, and he’s being pinned by both of his arms, the man’s hands holding them down, and he’s being driven into the sand. He fucks him roughly, his cock driving into him, pounding, and he has the siren crying out, still only wordless pleas rather than anything coherent.

“Come on, sing for me, _bebé_ ,” he coos, his voice low and eased, not as strained like the siren’s. “Sing my name, just for me, you know you want to.” One of his hands lets his arm free, and he trails it down the boy’s chest, momentarily toying with one of his nipples just to elicit some more from him, before it finds his cock, wrapping his fingers around it.

He strokes him, watching as the siren’s face contorted in pleasure, still driving his hips into his, the sound of skin on skin only enhanced by the water they were still drenched in. When the boy throws his head back, the moan elicited a loud, breathless gasp, Antonio’s thumb finds itself over the tip, staving off the orgasm he knew was just on the brink, and he gives a particularly hard thrust deep into him.

“Fuck!” he shouts, choking on his own breath as he’s denied what he was so close to, the feeling now building up and frustrating him so intensely. “Fucking - let me - _fuck_ ,” he’s unable to think properly, to form words, and the rest of what he was meant to say comes out as whines, incoherent mumbles of what he previously intended.

“You know what I want,” he coos, voice flowing like a sweet song, slamming into the siren relentlessly now. Lovino feels tears build in the corners of his eyes as the intense pleasure is overwhelming him. He’s desperate, so desperate, and yet so stubborn and prideful that it takes everything in him to force it out.

“Fuck! — An _tonio_ ,” It’s messy, almost as jumbled as the rest of what he had meant to say. A ever-cocky smirk graces the pirate’s lips and he’s quite satisfied with himself. He release his cock, pinning him down again and fucks him roughly into the sand. “Good boy,” he hums into his ear, biting at the sensitive flesh by it.

Lovino is quick to come undone, he whines and cries out for him as he’s fucked so intensely, and within moments he shouts again, the other’s name tumbling clumsily from his lips once more. His vision goes white, cumming on the both of their chests, panting quietly and trying to catch his breath as he’s continuously fucked into over-sensitivity. Antonio’s end is not far behind. The pirate’s lips catch his again, moaning against them as he reaches his end, spilling himself inside the other with a pleased sigh. The bliss lasts him a moment, and Lovino is struggling to regain his breath from beneath the man.

“Ah, not so bad for a fish,” Antonio teases, releasing his arms and allows Lovino’s legs to fall from his shoulders. The toothy grin is all but taunting, the siren glares. “Hope you don’t plan to kill me now, I think I proved myself worthy of my own life,” he laughs. The sound is annoying to Lovino, but he won’t deny the amount of pleasure he just experienced.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I guess I can let you be, for now,” his face is reddened as he sits up shakily, flushed deeply from the acts he just committed. As if it weren’t already a pain to use his legs, he was sure he couldn’t stand now. Antonio only laughs again, the noise chimes like bells in his ears.

“How kind of you.”


End file.
